Together Before They met
by lilynjamesAAF
Summary: OK this is my first fic, its about lily n james and how they get together. But i start of with lily so bear with me!and please review!!*CHAPtEr 2 UP*
1. The scream of a MOTHER!

Disclaimer: ok you know the deal, I don't own any of dis and the characters are by J.K the bestest author there is in the world!! hehehe actually some people would say different but anyway im blabbing on. If you give me flames I don't give because well this is an online thingy and its not like id be losing money from it if yell hated it, lol ok back to story (first story fic hehe!)  
  
The Scream of a Mother  
  
By: Me  
  
Wake up lily!''Argh mom its only 11:00!!!" screamed Lily. She got up and threw some clothes on. "Oh boy do wish I were sleeping again." Lily slowly walked down stairs awaiting her pancakes in the kitchen. Lily was 11 years old and she had curiously bright green eyes and red hair.  
  
Lily entered her kitchen, which was a bit small, but it was good enough. It was framed with pictures of Lily and Petunia and artwork they had done over the years. (A/N haha I know imagine pictures of you in your kitchen?)  
  
Petunia was already up. Petunia was a bit ugly and fat for her age, Lily was thankful she got the good looks, because her sister sure didn't.  
  
"Hey seester," Petunia said as she caught a glimpse of lily. "Ok, uhhh I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she grimaced. Lily hated petunia she was so annoying, and her attitude showed it.  
  
"Stuff it petunia," Lily said. "I don't see why you just can't leave me alone, when you wake up your hair is like permanently glued to YOUR face because of the spit you drool out at night!"  
  
"Firehead, how would you know, do you like watch me or something, and plus I was just kidding," Petunia added. She was really immature for a sixteen year old.  
  
"Ok girls, please be quiet! Lily, here's your pancakes, Petunia here's yours, now please stop antagonizing Lily PETUNIA." Said her mother. Lily's mother was pretty with red hair and blue eyes. Lily got her mothers hair and her father's eyes. (A/N-yes its true younger children are more favored than older ones, haaha j/k)  
  
"Fine always taking……….." her voice droned off as an owl perched on the window. It was a beautiful white bird, with green eyes, almost like Lilys except Lilys were much prettier. "Ahhhhh!" petunia screamed, "Why is there an owl o-o-ver there?!?!"  
  
"Just let it sit there, it will eventually go away," said her mother, with a hint of curiosity in her voice. She turned around and went to sit down and eat her own breakfast when the bird flew in and dropped a letter on the kitchen table.  
  
  
  
"Yuck get it out of here," petunia screamed. Lily just ignored her and focused on the letter, which was addressed to her.  
  
  
  
It was a thick envelope, made of yellow parchment and in red ink it read:  
  
Miss Lily Evans  
  
4 Privet drive  
  
Little Whinging  
  
Surrey  
  
"Oh Lily, here honey this must be for you," her mother said as she handed it over to lily.  
  
Lily turned the letter over which was sealed with a wax seal. She opened it and looked inside. It read:  
  
HoGwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDOR (order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme mugwump, international confed. Of wizards.  
  
Lily thought this was quite weird and strange, possible a joke, but she read on anyway.  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclose list of the books necessary to start your first year at hogwarts. Term begins by September 1st, please owl back as soon as possible.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Wow lily thought, uhm this is new. She wondered if it was a joke, but if it wasn't it sounded like a whole lot of fun. "Mom, I think you should look at this," lily said. Her mother looked up and took the letter.  
  
As her mother started to read the letter her blue eyes grew wider and wider. When she was nearing the end she screamed. "OHH WHO WOULD PLAY SUCH A STUPID TRICK, they MUST THINK THAT WE ARE EXTREMELY STUPID!!!''  
  
"Mom I think it might be real. I don't really think owls can fly and deliver letters, so anything is possible! Maybe I can actually go to a magic school. It said to owl back so maybe we can write a letter and give it to the owl?" lily asked.  
  
Petunia was still in shock about the owl. "Dirty little things they are, ewww."  
  
"Well lily, you can owl back but if this, this thing is really real then you aren't going!"  
  
"Whatever," was what she replied back, "that's really trivial, we have to find out if its real first mom," said lily. Lily proceeded in writing a letter back. It wasn't very good but it did state her disbelief.  
  
Dear Hogwarts,  
  
I think you sent an owl to the wrong house. If this is a joke it I would really appreciate you not sending anything else. Sincerely,  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Lily attached the letter to the owl's beak and sent it off, secretly; she hoped that it was real. She hated living with petunia and going off to a magic school would well, be interesting.  
  
Lily waited two days until a reply came back. It was about the same time in the morning.  
  
"Mom, look," lily shouted" its letter. Lily was so excited she dropped it. She hurried and picked it up again. It looked the same as the first letter she had gotten. She opened it and it read:  
  
Ms. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are a witch and that you will most likely be going to hogwarts. Since your reaction is a bit muggleish I assume that you have no proper witch in your family, so you can be picked up at 1 am on August 25th and taken to diagon, Alley, I hope that then, everything will be explained for you. Remember to bring money. Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Oh, mom they said it was a mistake. I wont be going anywhere after all," lily said. She knew she was lying to her mother, but her mother herself had said she wouldn't let her go, so lily kept it to herself.  
  
"Well, ok honey im sorry that your disappointed but I wouldn't have let you go anyway, so it doesn't matter and everything is cleared up." Her mother said.  
  
Lily waited for ten days (It was August 15th) it was really hard for her. Petunia kept bothering her because of the letter and her father who was tall medium build with dark brown hair and green eyes thought the whole idea would have been cool. Lily rarely ever saw her father. Her mother was still freaked out.  
  
Little did they know that lily would soon be taken to diagon alley and enter the magical world.  
  
It was 1 am August 25th and no one had come for lily. She had planned to sneak out of her window. It was still dark. Lily took her sheets and tied them together. She tied it to the window latch and proceeded to climb down the 2 stories.  
  
She was climbing down and all of a sudden she SLIPPED. "Someone help me, help, HELPP," lily screamed. No one was coming for her. Did this mean she was going to die? Was she going to die by falling from her window? She could see the newspaper headlines. Girl Mysteriously falls from her two- story window. Parents are baffled.  
  
"Help!!!"She cried. "Someone please help me!" she cried again. And suddenly like out of a fairy tail a bus stopped in the street. All of a sudden her hands let go but she fell on something soft. And then she realized she was in midair frozen. This is really scary lily thought.  
  
Someone stepped out of the bus and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Hi my name is Earl," he said "and where might you be going?"  
  
Lily who was feeling a little light headed replied, "Diagon Alley," She started to feel very light and airy. Everything after that she didn't remember.  
  
When she awoke she was on a bed, she didn't know how she got there and the bus was making such a loud noise.  
  
Then the guy who had saved her came up to her bed and said, "You fainted and I got strict orders to take you to diagon alley. "B-but who told you that, and where am I?" lily said.  
  
"Oh sorry he said," he said, "you must be a muggle, this is a night bus. It is for witches and wizards who need a ride to get somewhere." He looked around and lily noticed there was no one on the bus. "Well it is not very busy tonight as you can see," he said.  
  
Something then struck lily,"uhm how much does this c-cost?!?!" "Oh don't worry about it, it's for free. Like I said I have strict orders from the ministry to take you to diagon alley. Anything they need from me is for free. And besides that I doubt you have any wizard money." he said.  
  
It was true lily had brought all of her money, but she didn't have any wizard money.  
  
Finally they reached a large street. "Is this diagon alley sir?"  
  
"No hold on." He pushed the bus doors open and walked over to a brick wall and tapped it three times." Now this, is diagon alley," he said after the brick wall turned into a large street.  
  
It was amazing lily thought, and was the largest street she had ever seen. It was quite empty but she figured it was because of the time at night.  
  
"Oh ok thanks earl. I owe you one I guess.  
  
"Your welcome," he replied. He started to walk towards the bus again.  
  
Wait Sir! How do I…" Lily didn't get to finish, earl had already gone and lily didn't know what to do. It was still dark out. She looked at her light up watch and it was 4 am.  
  
She shivered. She didn't remember to bring her jacket. She already missed home and realized she had to write a letter to her mother first thing in the morning, if she was to wake up. She didn't want her parents to freak out. Lily sat against a street wall, and exhausted as she was, fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************A/N ok that was the first chapter, please review I really don't know how to write this, so im still trying to get the feeling of this story. If you don't like it tell me, most likely the first 3 chapters are going to be boring! I have the second chapter done, but not on the internet, I just wanna know what you guys think before I keep going. If you have any ideas e- mail me at lbstar26@hotmail.com Ok bye –LilynjamesAAF 


	2. This is so Damn CONfusing!

Disclaimer- ok you know the deal, same as always ( A/N- OK I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter, the solid gold Buddhist raccoon, calistal, and moony! OK thanks and sorry about the punctuation, im really bad at that so if anyone has any tips on how to get better at that please tell me and be honest. OK im starting Chapter 2 now! And btw I know you guys have seen these same old stories before but im really trying to make mine different. Sorry if there sum things you have read before. This chapter is a lil boring but ill try to make it more interesting. Sorry about the spelling errors, if you are going to get pissed of at me because of any punctuation mistakes or anything else then don't read this! (Lol) ENJOY!  
  
This is so Damn Confusing  
  
By- Me  
  
Lily awoke on the damp morning street. The birds were singing and all around, well people were staring at her. Lily just reran the thoughts of the previous night into her head, and for a second just wished that she was in her bed at home waking up to the smell of pancakes.  
  
Lilies pockets were very light and she checked them to see if the money she had brought was still there. She realized it was gone. She looked all around her and saw the curious stares people were giving her. She thought she should be staring at them; they look really strange in dark purple cloaks and robes of different assortments compared to her yellow tank top and caki shorts she thought.  
  
As she was looking around a tall boy (GUY) was walking towards her. She was really scared and backed up into the street wall she had been sleeping against. Ow my back really hurts she thought, that position she was sleeping in wasn't good!  
  
The taller boy who was walking towards her was about 5'3(he's only 11!!)He was tall compared to her though. She was only 4'10. His hair was tossed about and was extremely messy. It was sort of appealing. He had dark coffee brown eyes and glasses. His eyes were really nice and he had a nice smile and really strait white teeth.  
  
After a while she realized she was staring at him and her eyes broke apart from his. She wanted to look back into them. "Hi," said the boy, " are you missing this?" He held up all of lily's life savings, except they looked not as they did before. Now they were in gold and silver coins.  
  
"Give that back!" lily screamed. "Well, if you had rather let that old crone over their take it from you id be glad to…"he didn't finish.  
  
"OH," said lily shyly. Her cheeks turned red.  
  
James thought she looked really pretty and shyness definitely made him happy. He noticed how nice she looked and how her body was. Ok he thought, im not supposed to be looking at her like this. She looked scared.  
  
"I hope you don't plan on buying a wand with this sort of money." Lily was surprised "how did you know, are you following me?" Her eyes turned cold with fear.  
  
He just smirked. Lily didn't find this funny. "Yes im stalking you and im planning on stealing your money that I can't even use."  
  
"Then stop and go away!" lily said loudly. This sort of loudness made the people look at her and..this boy who she didn't even know his name.  
  
"Jeeze Lilz you don't have to scream it, im filling in for my father he works with the ministry, couldn't be here to pick you up today so I was supposed to help you with the task of getting your looks.. I mean books."  
  
"How do you know my name, and the who works where?" she said, ignoring the comment. She didn't like the way his eyes sort off laughed at her as he replied. They danced and sparkled. Wow lily thought you could get dizzy in eyes like those.  
  
"Ok I know your name because I do and im special, my name is James Potter by the way and if you don't hurry up we will be late for the train ride tomorrow. You must be a muggle, you have a lot to learn. I already got most of your books because im going to be a first year at hogwarts also, but you still need to get your wand, a pet and also you need to get robes fitted."  
  
"Oh and by the way, I used you money to pay for the books, I converted them into real wizarding money, you'll learn that at the beginning of school this year." he said. He then without any warning plopped the books he was holding in his hand(ahh sry forgot to mention that) onto lily without any warning.  
  
"Owwww what the heck was that for?" lily said. Lily was starting to not like James anymore; he didn't seem to be very serious.  
  
"Ok my little lady, we shall go and get your wand first in Mr. Ollivanders shop," he said.  
  
"Ok, and don't call me little lady." She picked up the books and walked off ahead of James and realized she didn't know where in the world she was going. She slowed up a bit. James led her into the shop, it was a bit dusty and looked extremely old but the man sitting behind the counter wasn't.  
  
Lily assumed this was Mr. Ollivander. He was a young man, he had misty silvery eyes and it was little freaky to lily.  
  
"Welcome young child, this is your first wand I presume?" he said. "Yes," lily replied to Mr. Ollivander."Ahh and young James, I thought I told you that you weren't aloud in this place ever again after what you and that Sirius Black did, sheesh that took me along time to get those wands down! Now, OUT, Out, and I don't want to hear a word about it."  
  
James didn't seem scared, he just took one look at lily, shrugged his shoulders and skipped out of the shop.  
  
"Now Lily, this could take quite a while to choose a wand for you so just sit here and relax," he said. He pointed to the dusty stool in the corner. "Just sit there while I get some wands out of this shelf here."  
  
Lily was bored, she dangled her feet from the stool, as it was to high to have her feet touch the floor. She swirled her hair around her finger, played with her beautiful name-plate necklace she had gotten for her birthday.(May 15th) Then it hit her that's, how Mr. Ollivander and James knew her name, THE NECKLACE!! Ok now she wasn't as weirded out as she was before. It seemed like endless hours but eventually Mr. Ollivander came back and in his hands brought 14 boxes of wands.  
  
Ahh, im going to be here forever, thought lily. Mr. Ollivander seeing Lilys expression said " Don't worry it will be a quick process, the wand either wants you or doesn't"  
  
The first box, no, second, no, third, no, fourth no and so on. Finally something worked. It was a mahogany 10-¼ inch swishy, willow. "Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a fine wand, a fine wand indeed, great for charm work. Ok, that will be seven galleons."  
  
"Uhmm which ones are galleons?" Lily said as she took what James gave her and spread it on the counter.  
  
"Oh new to this I see Lily. The galleons are the large gold ones and the smaller silver ones are called sickles and the smallest ones are Knuts." He then counted out 7 galleons and took his wand and said "Disapero!", and the galleons were gone. He then handed Lily the wand in a little package. "Be careful with that you hear! Strong magic in that wand eh."  
  
"Thank you, I will use it wisely, and thanks for the help with the money! Bye!" Lily then walked out and rolled her eyes, she didn't even know how to use the wand and already someone was telling her to be careful with it.  
  
She walked out of the shop. "Oh no, I forgot about James, ugh where could he be?!!?!I might as well go into the animal shop." It was right on the way and she didn't see the point in waiting for James as he didn't for her.  
  
She walked inside, there were cats, owls, rats, mice and frogs of all different shapes, sizes and colors. She walked into the odd shop and out popped who? "JAMES, oh my god you scared me half to death, what are you doing sneaking up on my like that?!?"  
  
He just smiled. "Ugh James, is that all you do is smile when someone is extremely pissed off at you?!?" She was so busy being pissed off at James she didn't realize 2 boys were behind him sniggering.  
  
"And who might you be, his little side kicks? Grrr this is the most horrible and greatest day of my life, no thanks to you! Im so damn confused!"  
  
"Ok, ok, sorry I shouldn't have left you but I was supposed to meet Remus Lupin and Sirius Black here and I well got caught up in the moment," James smiled mischievously.  
  
Sirius was a bit like James. He was attractive, but with sleek black hair, unlike James. James was just messy and tossed. Sirius had nice eyes also, they looks like all eye colors had been chopped up and mixed together because his eyes were dark brown, with hazel and a little blue. They were really nice. Remus was, well the opposite.  
  
Remus was cute, he had light brown hair with streaks of blonde and his eyes were hazel. He seemed cute, his clothes weren't all that great, but like James and Sirius he had a great smile. He seemed the nicest or most sincere out of the three though. Oh and then she noticed this fat boy hiding behind them.  
  
James who saw this said "oh, and this is uhm, this is Peter, yes that's right, Peter Pettigrew!" Lily thought this peter looked hysterical. She tried not to smile.  
  
Peter was, well fat. He was one of those hard to look at types, one that you wouldn't want to be waiting behind on a grocery store line because he'd have gotten so much food. He had ugly beady almost black-like eyes and a small head and huge body. Ewww lily thought. Before when she thought James, Sirius and Lupin were just there it seemed they were all made for each other, and had great charm. Peter just seemed out of place.  
  
"Hello," they said. Peter was the only one who didn't say anything, he just hid in the rest of the guys..shadow. Lily just ignored this.  
  
"Ok," said Lily, " I still have to get a uhm I don't know. A pet?"  
  
"She's new to this, " said James. She liked the fact she didn't have to explain herself to anyone, because they sort of looked like they thought this was funny (Sirius, Peter, and Remus.)  
  
"We can wait," said Sirius.  
  
"Speak for yourself Si, just joking," said Remus. She guessed this was Sirius's nickname.  
  
"Ahh and Jamsie hasn't introduced us to this lovely lady Remus, Peter! I think he's holding out on us," said Sirius. "Yeh, what's the meaning of this James?!?!" said Remus Peter just sat quiet. Lily didn't like the way they spoke about her like she wasn't even there.  
  
"Oh, hehe," said James, "Sorry this is Lily…" "Lily Evans," said Lily.  
  
"Yeh that's nice you know your own name red. Yeh that's your new name, red. And red comes with 1 head, 2 arms, 2, legs…."  
  
"And big bre..," Sirius didn't get to finish because Lily covered his mouth.  
  
"oOjh hjh gjhnf," was all that came out of Sirius's mouth, but you could just make out that he was trying to say Ohh a feisty one! Lily suddenly let go of Sirius's mouth because something has just landed on her shoulder. It was an owl.  
  
"Oh how beautiful it is" said Lily. "It's a boy," said someone behind her. "His name is up to you, if you want him but he's the best owl we have. Very rare. By the way im the shop owner." It did look true, this owl was the only one in the shop that was white with pretty green eyes, and it looked like the one that delivered Lilys hogwart letter except it was a lot prettier.  
  
The boys just rolled their eyes. "Well lilz, are you going to get him or not?" said an annoyed looking Remus. But there was a little smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, ill take him." "Ok miss that will be 6 galleons," said the shop owner. Lily payed up and bought a cage also. She walked out of the shop noticing her pockets were considerably lighter from the loss of money. She ignored it, because she did have this owl and it was really cool. What shall I name it thought Lily.  
  
"I think I will name it Milou, its French for snowy, and that's what the owl looks like, and ill call it Mil for short. "Weird name if you ask me," said James. Whatever thought Lily. She still had to go and get robes, and she didn't fancy going with boys.  
  
They were walking down the street when they walked into 4 giggly girls. They stopped and looked at Lily.  
  
They were all short, except for one, she was medium height. " Hi im Marlena McKinnon and these are my friends, Alexandra Prewett, Omara Burke and Dominique Shaw.  
  
Marlena McKinnon was by far the prettiest girl she had seen. She was short with wavy dark brown hair with sparkles in it. She had big blue eyes and heart-shape face. She was smiling and seemed the friendliest.  
  
Alex Prewett had curly brown hair and she, like Marlena was short. She had hazel eyes. Not like Lilys because Lilys were green and much nicer. She had a permanent tan and seemed really girly, but that was ok because lily could sometimes be to.  
  
Omara Burke was medium height with brown hair and blonde highlights. She had brown eyes. She seemed sporty and agile since she was wearing sneakers and under her robes you could see what looked like a jersey. She seemed nice too.  
  
Then there was Dominique. She had dull and what looked like unwashed black hair, and gray eyes. She was a little heavy. And seemed to be annoyed to stand and wait while her friend introduced Lily to them.  
  
Lily was happy that she seemed to already be making friends. "Hi im Lily Evans." "Hi," they said.  
  
"We were just going to go and get some robes for the New Year at hogwarts, I could tell you were a first year by your books. So, would you like to come with us?," said marlena.  
  
"Sure," said Lily. "I was just going to head there anyway with these nut heads."  
  
"Oh we already know them," said Alex. " We met here this morning and decided to split up. And since we are going to haveto get fitted, the boys can't come."  
  
"Darn," the boys said. Even quiet Peter joined. "Ok, by guys I guess I will see you on the train tomorrow." Lily turned around and hugged James. " Thanks for helping me," whispered Lily, and she left. All went well and before Lily knew it she was heading to Kings cross with Marlena, by this new means, something called floo powder.  
  
The previous day she got black and maroon robes and the girls, which all of which she liked had fun. When they were done she met Marlena's mother and her mother said she could stay over Marlena's house since Lily had no where to go. Lily had sent a letter to her mother, in hope of some letter in return (don't forget bout this.) She couldn't wait until she met her new friends again at Kings Cross on platform 9 ¾.  
  
"To Kings Cross," shouted Marlena, lily did the same. It was really cool, traveling by flew powder. She had never done it. She was there in a matter of seconds. She went to platform 9 ¾. She and Marlena had little trouble finding it, but the nice old wizard told them how to go through, so they went on.  
  
"I'm nervous," said Marlena, as she and Lily looked around for James, Si, Remus, Alex, Omara and Dominique, oh yeh and Peter.  
  
"Don't worry me to. I wonder what hogwarts is going to be like." They found a cart hoping to find there friends soon, sat down and listened to the conductor say "Full speed ahead!" They were on their way to hogwarts!  
  
A/N- ok sorry the ending was a bit rushed. This chapter was less interesting than the last but I HAVE SOME REALLY interesting ideas for the future, although I haven't written them yet. Ok, so again sorry I rushed, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting a million years for the next chapter! And sorry bout spelling errors and punctuations! –LilynjamesAAF REMEMBER TO R/R please! ( 


End file.
